Styracosaurus
Styracosaurus= The Styracosaurus (Sty-rack-oh-soar-uhs) (spiked lizard) is a ceratopsian dinosaur. In real life, they traveled in herds, which can be proven due to over 100 fossils being found together at the same site. It was discovered in Alberta, Canada, during 1913. The animal lived during the Late Cretaceous Period 75.5-75 MYA in the Dinosaur Park Formation. Appearance The current Styracosaurus model has a pale blue pig-like body. It has six long horns extending from its neck frill, a smaller horn on each of its cheeks, and a single horn protruding from its nose. The back has three dark blue spots. It has a white beak and white unguals. Its color palette is quite similar to its previous classic model. |-|Classic Styracosaurus= Information TBA Appearance The Classic Styracosaurus is a blockier, older version of the Styracosaurus sharing the same color palette. The main body color is pale blue. It has six long horns extending from its neck frill, a smaller horn on each of its cheeks, and a single horn on its nose. It is very similar to the new remodel. |-|Forrest Woodbush= Information Forrest Woodbush was a skin released during the The Good Dinosaur event along with the Arlo skin. Forrest Woodbush is based on the Styracosaurus of the same name in the movie. The Forrest Woodbush is rarer than the Apatosaurus Arlo skin, making it the rarest dinosaur in the entire game. Reason being is the fact many players were not interested in the model because it looked unappealing to them so they didn’t bother getting the skin. Now as it has obviously backlash, many players value it, as it is also one of the few remaining creatures in the game that can speed glitch. Its extremely rare to ever see in a server, maybe even more so than some Developer skins. Appearance It is completely pale sand in color, other than its claws which were white. It has twelve total horns coming out of its crest, with two horns coming out the front of its crest. It has small eyes on the front of its face instead of the sides of its face. Sitting on its horns are a brown bird (?), an orange spiky lizard, two gray birds, and two blue snakes. Trivia * Added during the Good Dinosaur Event along side the Arlo skin. * The Forrest Woodbush skin appears to gain an extra 5 defense over normal Styracosaurus, while not deducted any other statistics as consequence of this buff. |-|Icicle= Information This skin costs only , formerly at the time it was released. It is the first Robux skin that became limited. It was able speed glitch but that has since been patched. Players that usually have this are to show off and see what the model really is like. Like its default classic counterpart, it is blocky and has a poor hitbox. Appearance The Icicle Styracosaurus is a frozen variant to the normal Styracosaurus. Its horns are replaced with massive icicles, and the underside of its icy blue body is covered with smaller icicles. |-|Plush= A plushie of the Styracosaurus. Can be obtained through the trading map egg store or Trading. Found in the Plush Egg Collection. Appearance A Styracosaurus plushie with a blue body, short and thick horns, and big black eyes. It has decent animations, with a blocky shape. It is very bright in color, and like all other plushies it “bleeds” stuffing instead of blood. Trivia * This skin is part of the Plush Egg Collection. * This skin has a 13.333% random chance of hatching. It is one of the three most common plush skins to obtain. Category:Herbivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Badge Unlockables Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Plush Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Creatures Category:Ceratopsians Category:Ornithischians